Thinking Of You
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: When I'm with him I am thinking of you
1. Chapter 1

Note From The Author—This is inspired by the chorus of the Katy Perry song of the same name. I'll include the lyrics at the beginning of the actual story. This is completely different than what I usually do, and thought I don't think it warrants an M rating, it's definitely at the higher and harder end of a T. I thought it only fair to warn you. I had some serious debates going as to whether I even wanted to post it and I edited it like three times so we'll see together how it goes. Either way, enjoy.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, and the song belongs to the wonderfully talented Miss Katy Perry.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Katy Perry, Thinking of You_

The hands that streaked over her body were wide palmed and smooth, but in her traitorous mind they were long fingered and calloused, and far more gentle.

Her hands raked over a flawless body from head to toe. They found purchase on a smooth chest and a ragged breath tore from her body as she found no trace of scars.

Skin slicked with sweat, teeth and tongues alternately harmed and soothed, and it wasn't enough. Even as the last scraps of fabric fell away she wanted more; needed more.

The man in her bed may as well not have been there at all. No matter what he did, no matter how much pleasure he brought to her, he wouldn't ever be right.

The man she wanted had been haunting her since she'd stepped into his arms after the worst day of her life. The same man who at that moment was probably enjoying a night with a gorgeous dark haired, brown eyed detective.

So she rose over the man who was nothing more than a consolation prize, took him in and used him to make the world disappear. But in the end, the world could only recede so far into the recesses of her mind before it came springing back.

Before long there was nothing she could do to keep it at bay. Brown eyes gazed up, her own eyes squeezed shut; and she could see those blue eyes that had lived in her dreams for years. She gave in to what she knew she couldn't fight and as she fell over the edge she gave in to that electric cobalt blue that filled her mind and lingered in her dreams


	2. Chapter 2

Note From The Author—Okay, so once again I find myself unable to leave be without the other side of the story. So without further ado, we discover what Flack is thinking.

Don wasn't sure how he ended up with Jess. He had a very specific and very conscious type; one that he stuck to no matter what. They were always light haired, usually blue or brown eyed, the one typed feature Angell had for him. The women he was with were never brunettes, certainly never sported curls, and god forbid he should ever meet someone with green eyes.

His romantic entanglements were never supposed to have any feature that even remotely reminded him of her. So why he had ended up with the lovely brown haired Detective Jessica Angell, he didn't know. He supposed it was the flirting, the easy rapport and banter they constantly carried on that did it.

For a while things were good, and he was able to ignore the usual signs. But they worked together, and she inevitably came up in conversation on a fairly regular basis. After a while she had invaded his thoughts again, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

So again he wondered if he was losing his mind when the hair he fisted his hands in flashed from straight to curly in his mind. He questioned his sanity when the skin under his calloused hands changed to dusted gold.

He knew it was over when he held Jess in his arms and heard Stella's voice, and saw the green of her eyes in his head.

She was always there


	3. Chapter 3

Note From the Author—This style is a little bit different for me, but I really didn't want to bring dialogue into this at this point. It felt completely wrong when I tried to add it in. So I guess I'm just hoping this works : ) It's a little playful in places, but I hope that for the most part it fits.

Another evening, another fight; in the morning it was the only thought that ran through Flack's head. After he stepped onto the elevator he leaned against the cool wall with a sigh and shut his eyes.

Jess had started to sense that something was off weeks before, and things had been rocky ever since. They were picking fights over nothing, he couldn't remember the last time they had shared a kiss that had actually been sweet and he didn't even want to think about the sex.

It was becoming rapidly clear that their professional relationship was very soon going to be their only relationship, and that was only if they managed to salvage that. The bottom line was that neither of their hearts were in it anymore. Deep down he knew that his heart had never been in it. It never was.

The doors slid open and he dropped his sunglasses into his pocket as he stepped off the elevator. The last thing he wanted to deal with the morning after what was probably the fight that tore him and Angell apart was deal with the woman who unknowingly had a large part in said fight. Yet her he was, and there she was…. with a man gripping her arms hard enough to bruise.

Don was taking off for the office before he noticed that Danny was coming up behind him. The latter noticed his friend's path and settled himself strategically in the hall so he could see every move he made. Danny and Hawkes had been betting for months on how long it would take for Stella and Flack to finally break down. He wanted a front row seat for the show when it finally happened.

The hand that landed gently on Stella's shoulder was very clearly intended; and if the intent was to scare the shit out of the man standing across from them then it was incredibly effective. Danny couldn't tell what was being said, but it didn't take long for him to end up packing. The guy sailed by, but he kept his focus on the office.

Stella immediately closed in on herself, hugging her arms around her body as Flack's hand fell from her shoulder. Danny still couldn't hear a word, but he could tell from body language that Don was being gentle with her. For a while she had her back turned to him, and the look on her face seemed disturbingly close to shame, but his face stayed soft.

For a moment it seemed as if he would walk away, and the CSI in the hall cursed that his friend might go yet another day without finally doing something about how miserable he was. Then after what seemed like forever, Don crossed the room, and that hand went back to Stella's shoulder. Danny barely managed to contain a whoop. After all, the last thing he wanted was to interrupt what had been so long in coming.

He kept up hiding in plain sight as he watched Stella's face fall and her eyes fill with tears. Don turned her gently to face him and his eyes were full of conviction as he spoke. She shook her head, her eyes dropping from his face. Flack reached out to gently tip her face back up to his; and if Danny could see the tremor that went through her, there was no way the two of them could ignore it.

They spoke for what was, in his opinion, way too long. Still, the hand that had been gentle against her skin never moved, at least not until it reached up to brush against her cheek. That was certainly a victory. Still, they seemed to be doing nothing but talking even though the _oh my God kiss her already_ vibes from the hallway should have been strong enough to knock them on their asses.

Danny was seconds from walking away, when suddenly there was a turning point. Something Don said surprised the hell out of Stella; bad enough that for a moment it looked like she may have to sit down. That would be the admission of how Flack had been feeling for God only knew how long. Now it was getting good.

It seemed like they stood there forever staring at each other. Then, with the slightest of smiles, they leaned together, their foreheads softly touching. They managed to completely block out the world even as they looked completely and heartbreakingly vulnerable. Time seemed to stand still, and the mantra in Danny's head changed to _come on, come on_.

It didn't take long. Stella nuzzled against him briefly, and then finally their lips met in a slow kiss. They pulled away gently, their eyes still locked together. For a moment both faces were serious as Stella spoke. Don shook his head, then leaned down to capture her mouth again.

To Danny it seemed perfectly clear that Don and Stella were finally done thinking of anything but each other.

Note From the Author—Cop out? I don't think so, but some of you may and I wouldn't blame you. I only ask you to keep in mind that it's like completely difficult for me to leave anything unhappy. Also, yeah, Don's still technically with Angell. I get that. Not advocating cheating here


End file.
